When a toner cartridge for a laser printer is installed in a printer, a variety of mechanical and electrical connections can be made between the toner cartridge and the printer. Among the connections is a driving mechanical connection between a drive gear on the printer and a driven gear provided on one end of a toner drum in the toner cartridge. Different makes and models of printers can include mechanical and electrical connections in different configurations. For example, one line of printers utilizes an elongated drive shaft having a force receiving end provided with recesses for engagement with projections in the printer, and a force transmitting end in the form of a generally spherical ball. A pin extends generally through the center of the ball and is configured for engagement with a socket connection provided on a gear flange that is coupled to the end of the toner drum in the toner cartridge. This configuration is described in further detail in U.S. Pat. No. 7,885,575, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein. For proper operation of aftermarket or replacement toner cartridges in that line of printers, the gear flange of the replacement toner cartridge should include a socket connection that is able to receive driving rotatable force from the pin while also securely engaging the ball so the drive shaft remains securely coupled to the gear flange during transportation and installation of the replacement toner cartridge.